Borrowed Angels
by Emmelie Cullen
Summary: And when I, Rosalie Hale, thought I couldn't envy Bella any more, she told me. Her own tiny baby, lying in her arms. I remember, a long time ago... Emmett and I had borrowed an angel. But, we knew he couldn't stay forever. Heaven needed him back again...
1. Change the Unchangeable

My phone rang. At first I tried to ignore it, tightening my arms around the love of my existence, Emmett Cullen. The ringing of the phone became more menacing and urgent as it continued to beckon for me to answer it. I released my lips from Emmett's long enough to look down and check the name of who I was going to kill as soon as I got my hands around their neck for interrupting me. I gasped and scowled at whose name was on the caller ID. I quickly got up and went to the closet pulling one of the straps of my light pink camisole back to my shoulder. Emmett and I were kind of preoccupied. I didn't have time for stupid calls from Edward. I was tempted to just hang up on him as soon as I answered.

"Rosalie?" Emmett asked in his perfect angel's voice, following close behind me. I whirled around to face him. He was absolutely glorious. After all these years I never got used to his beauty. His gorgeous face, deep golden eyes, and ten thousand watt wide smile with sweet dimples on his cheeks. The smile that was the only thing that could make Rosalie Lillian Hale weak at the knees. _Oh that smile… _He towered above me at least by a foot give or take a few inches. He wrapped his arms around my small frame stroking his fingertips up and down my arms. His body was perfectly sculpted. Like a Greek god or an angel or something. At this moment, his shirt was on the floor and he was in just his boxers. I was of course melting. I guess you could say Emmett was my weak spot.

I snapped open the phone and Emmett brushed my golden curls out of the way as I pressed the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I answered still confused. I wonder if Bella could hear the shock in my voice.

"Rosalie?" She whispered frantically. My stomach tied in a knot. Her voice sounded so frightened. Something was truly wrong.

"Rose? What's the matter?" Emmett asked.

"It's Bella?" I answered him more like a question. I was still confused of why she was calling _me_. Me of _all_ people?! Why not Alice? They were like best friends now. Ohhh yes… Honeymoon with Edward. Almost forgot. She just probably needed some you know… _advice_. After all Emmett and I did have the reputation as being the most… _physical_… I guess you could say… of all the Cullens. Most people saw our relationship as shallow because we were always touching, hugging, kissing. Emmett and I were _always_ within inches of each other. That idea of shallowness could be supported by my own shallow nature. But it wasn't that we were just simply physical people. A delicate touch or a sweet kiss from Emmett meant more to me than a romantic Shakespearean poem like the ones Edward recites to Bella almost every waking moment of every day. Emmett's touch made my icy heart melt and burst with joy. But more importantly than our own pleasure, it was just the way we communicated. When he would brush my cheek it meant I love you more than anything. When I would lace my fingers through his and lie my head on his shoulder. That meant I didn't want to talk. I just wanted to be held. He would wind his arms around me and lay his cheek on my head saying, 'I want you to be happy more than anything and I will do anything for you. I'd give you the world.'

Emmett tilted my chin up to look him in the eyes. He smiled and kissed me once gently. I half smiled. I couldn't resist when he smiled at me like that and completely destroyed my train of thought by kissing me. "It's Bella. Please. You have to help me." Bella begged. I gulped loudly. Had Edward already changed her? Was she a vampire? Did she already throw the life I so desperately wanted away? Did she want to turn back now? There was only one way to find out.


	2. Tantalize my Icy Heart

"What is it Bella?" I asked coldly. I was good at being cold. I didn't let anyone except Emmett see Rosalie's vulnerable side. Being cold was the only attempt at bravado I had.

"Rosalie… I'm pregnant. It's mine and Edward's baby. Our very own… But Edward wants to kill our baby. He's convinced Carlisle too. They're going to kill my baby Rosalie. I need you to help me protect it." She spilled a cry in her voice. I could hear her quiet cries in the earpiece of my cell phone. I heard a pathetic whimpering sound that I didn't realize until after a few moments that it was _me_. It was _me_ whimpering and crying. It was _me_ clutching my stomach in pain. It was _me_ trembling uncontrollably. It was me turning green with envy when Bella mentioned _I'm pregnant. It's mine and Edward's baby. Our very own… _Her words ate holes in my stomach tearing me to shreds. I wanted a baby more than anything and now she gets to have _both_ of her dreams. Love and forever with Edward and her very own baby… It wasn't _fair_. My selfishness began to override and I clenched my teeth. She gets what _I_ want?! All I wanted was love, and a baby of my very own. I got half. I looked up to Emmett. Well, okay only _he_ would be able to count for three quarters of filling the hole in my heart. It still wasn't fair! Emmett stroked my cheek, concerned. His eyes were wide. He was dreadfully worried about me. The only times he didn't smile were when he was worried about me. I hated those times. I missed his smile.

"Congratulations. I will Bella. I will. You have my word. I will promise you. Nothing will happen to that child. " I promised pulling my cold hard mask over me once more. Emmett's eyes widened and he took my face in his hands looking into my eyes. Those beautiful deep amber eyes of his full of questions.

"Rosalie, you really have no idea how much this means to me." She breathed. "Thank you so much." I smirked and fought back the tearless sobs ripping through my throat. I pushed lightly against Emmett's bare chest my first intention to tell him to leave me here alone but then I pulled myself closer to him lying my head on his chest for comfort. "Edward thinks the baby's going to be a monster. It's already so big, Edward said it would hurt me…" Her voice was ice cold and low. I turned her words around in my head. I remembered once, before I had saved Emmett, (when my life, existence rather, basically had no meaning whatsoever) when it was just Carlisle, Esme, and I. Edward was off being a rebellious vampire at this time. Esme told me about legends about half human half vampire babies. I remember being so entranced by the idea, but of course it was my body that would have to carry the child. It was my body that could never change… Later, Carlisle told me the mothers never survived… I took a deep breath before speaking again. This time I whispered for Emmett to leave. He took two slow steps back from me. His eyes were full of confusion. I leaned out to kiss him once quickly. He smiled still confused then as he closed the bedroom door I sank to the floor clutching my knees to my stomach. "Bella, I promise. No matter what it takes, this baby will be safe. You will too." I threw in the last part quickly.

"Rosalie I knew I could count on you for this." She said. I heard her exhale like she had been holding her breath for a while. "Oh…" She moaned and then I heard her throw up in the background. It was moving this quickly? How fast did this go? I mean it wasn't like I knew everything about human pregnancy or anything but I knew morning sickness didn't usually start this early. And oddly enough… The sound of her puking made me envy her more. I wanted that to be me. I knew it sounds odd but… I wanted to be the one clutching the side of a toilet, Emmett holding my hair out of the way as I threw up my latest meal. I would smile because I knew it was part of bringing _my_ baby into this world. _Our_ child. I clutched my stomach running my fingertips across the forever flat skin there. "I'm sorry about that." Bella muttered.

"It's quite all right." I mumbled back. "When are you coming home?" I asked.

"Today." She answered flatly.

"Bella," I started a lump in my throat. "Tell me what you're thinking." I begged, my cold exterior breaking down for one fraction of a millisecond before I hurriedly built it back up. She stuttered and couldn't find the words to say. I knew whatever her answer was it would make me even more covetous and rip my heart further but I wanted to hear her answer to see if it was anything like mine...

"Well, when I found out a part of Edward and a bit of me was growing inside of me… I knew I couldn't let anything happen to him. I instantly felt an impulse to jump in front of a bullet for the child. I feel like he belongs to me already and I haven't even seen him yet. It's like my heart just grew, I love this baby more than my own life Rosalie." She answered cautiously. I knew… I knew… That's what I would have felt. That's what I would have said. I would have loved my baby more than my twisted existence itself. I never thought I could ever love anything more than I loved myself until I met Emmett and one special child long ago... I met Emmett and I felt my heart grow. I felt my heart grow every time Emmett and I would walk by the park and see children that I pretended were our own playing and laughing. I clutched my stomach and repressed a tearless sob from ripping through my throat. I couldn't close my eyes my mind would wander…

"Oh no." Bella sighed. "Edward's back. Thank you again Rose. Don't tell anyone else about this conversation." She said.

"Goodbye Bella. I promise I'll do everything I can for you and the baby." I promised quickly. She whispered another thank you and then clapped the phone shut. I sat there clutching my knees to my stomach my phone frozen in my hand until I burst into tearless sobs. I refused to let the frequent daydreams of _my_ baby enter my mind. I fought against my mind but _my_ child entered anyway.


	3. Heart Song

I remember when Emmett and I were married for the third time we were off in Paris for our honeymoon and I told him that I wanted a human baby. He had winced. He hated not being able to give me everything I wanted. This was the only thing that Emmett could never share with me was children. I remember we talked about a human baby seriously considering it… We had long ago overcome the uncontrollable bloodlust all vampires have. I had never drunk human blood. The last human he'd killed was in 1949. We both thought the idea was splendid so when we returned we begged Carlisle and Esme. Esme wanted me to have a child so terribly but she and Carlisle had still rejected mine and Emmett's pleading. I remember that night, November the thirteenth 1981. Emmett and I were _something else_ in the eighties. He did look very handsome in leather pants. He said my huge teased hair and wild tight neon leggings were super sexy. I loved the eighties. It was the best years of my life… Carlisle had snuck into mine and Emmett's room and taken us into the night to the hospital where he worked. I remember like it was yesterday, the first night that was the beginning of the best years of my life.

"Rosalie, Emmett, I have something for you." Carlisle smiled the moonlight from the open window causing his skin to look silver. Emmett sprung from our intimate position on the sofa and took my hand following Carlisle into the night.

"Where are we going Carlisle?" Emmett asked impatient, just like a traveling child, as we ran under the beautiful stars. I wasn't paying attention to anything just gazing up at Emmett marveling at his beauty. He smiled down at me then turned back to running.

"You'll see." Carlisle eyed us carefully and sighed quietly a gentle smile on his lips as we rounded a corner and we had to slow to a human speed walk. Emmett was getting impatient. He began humming the melody to a Def Lepperd song running his fingers through his hair and looking up at the stars. He showed me the one he bought me. He had named it Rosalie. That was romantic… Carlisle stopped us in front of the hospital and I was confused.

"What are-?" Emmett began but Carlisle silenced him. He gave Emmett a small square key. Emmett looked confused back to Carlisle and took my hand. I melted at his touch. Carlisle led us through the sliding glass doors and we stepped into the brightly lit, even in the odd hours of the night, hospital lobby. The desk secretary lady smiled warmly at us and Carlisle nodded politely.

"Go on. I'll meet you at the place on Emmett's key." He whispered. I wondered why on earth Carlisle was playing a riddle on us. We weren't five years old or anything. We don't want to play treasure hunt games anymore. I caught my reflection in the shiny marble floor and fixed my hair quickly.

"Come on, you're beautiful. Let's go on a scavenger hunt Rose." Emmett smiled and tugged at my hand and led me closer to the elevators. He looked down at the label on his key. It said ICU 3519. We stepped onto a thankfully empty elevator and followed the key's directions down a long hallway. Emmett and I skipped and played down the long bright hallway laughing. We stopped in front of the correct door Emmett shoved the key into the keyhole. He turned the doorknob slowly looking at me like we were in a horror movie about to walk into the haunted house.

"Rose… If we die here. I want you to know… I love you." He gave me a passionate hug and kissed me quickly. I smacked him playfully on the shoulder and laughed as he swung the door open jumping over the threshold like he was in a James Bond movie. I giggled at him and followed him in. Our eyes caught_ it_ at the exact same moment.


	4. Forever Ours

Silence covered us in awe. In the hospital bed laid the most beautiful angel I'd ever seen. I stepped closer holding my breath reaching out my trembling hand to the broken angel. It was a baby boy about four years old. He had dark curly hair just like Emmett's… His eyes were closed the impossibly long eyelashes resting on his cheeks peacefully. He had an oxygen mask over his tiny mouth and nose, and wires and tubes connecting all over him. He was extremely pale and thin. He looked very sick. I felt Emmett wind his arms around me and take a deep breath.

"He's beautiful Emmett." I whispered, a lump in my throat. I shivered. I'd never wanted anything like I wanted this baby. Emmett led me closer and I reached out to the boy's fragile hand. I held it in mine softly. I heard the boy sigh. Emmett shot his head up and looked at the baby angel. The baby angel was smiling in his peaceful sleep. And when that baby smiled… I knew I would have given the world for it just then. I loved it more than I did my own life because when the angel smiled… It was Emmett's smile. The angel had dimples on his thin sunken cheeks. I smiled up at Emmett. He was still grinning down on the gorgeous angel too as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I wanted this baby more than anything in the entire world. My heart had grown about fifty sizes and I took three quick shaky breaths as Carlisle opened the door. He smiled when he saw us gazing over the wonderful creature. He raised an eyebrow as he saw my fingers around the tiny boy's.

"Carlisle, what's his name?" Emmett asked in a whisper. Carlisle smiled widely. Apparently he had been wanting to answer this question.

"Rosslyn. Rosslyn Everett Cullen. Or he could take on Emmett's last name if you wish." Carlisle answered. My heart jumped as I caught the meaning of his words. He was going to let us adopt this baby?! Emmett tightened his arm around my shoulders as we both looked up to Carlisle, our eyes wide. I felt my heart stretch. He was going to be my baby. Emmett and I had a baby now. One of or very own… Well almost.

"His parents died three years ago in a car accident. He doesn't have any other family. He was alone. But, he's yours for now." Carlisle smiled widely at mine and Emmett's excitement. I was trembling just looking at Rosslyn. Rosslyn was my baby now. I loved him. I loved him more than my own existance.

"He looks like you Emmett. But he has Rosalie's eyes. Well… her blue eyes." Carlisle noted and stroked a dark ringlet from the boy's forehead. "Just wait until you hear him talk. He acts like you too Emmett. He loves to laugh. I don't think I've ever seen him frown. But of course he is much sweeter and much more angelic than you are Emmett." Carlisle joked. Emmett beamed. I did too. Our child. Rosslyn Everett Cullen.

"Why is-?" I asked shakily gesturing to all of the tubes and wires on _my_ baby. _My_ baby. I loved the sound of that.

"He has leukemia." Carlisle whispered. He didn't want to answer this question. "His body doesn't respond well to the treatments so we stopped them… He was supposed to die a year ago." Carlisle stopped gravely as he heard my sharp intake of breath. A miracle was lying in front of me. My miracle… My baby. "It's a miracle he's still here." Carlisle smiled.

"He must be an angel then." Emmett whispered and kissed my cheek then. "What is it with me and finding angels?" He chuckled and stroked my cheek kissing me once on the lips. I smiled and then we both returned our gaze to Rosslyn. Carlisle chuckled and put his hand on Emmett's shoulder.

"Now, you two are allowed to stay with him as long as you like, but don't tell anyone I let you break visiting hours." Carlisle smiled. He seemed happy to see Emmett and me so joyful. "Now you have to leave when dawn comes so no one will find out. When Rosslyn wakes up I'll bring you back in." He promised. I walked to the edge of Rosslyn's bed and sat down by his feet. He was very tall for a four year old. I saw through the thin sheets he was thin. Too thin. His bones poked out of his skin unhealthily. He was still more beautiful than any Botecelli I'd ever seen. Emmett and I waited there silently just smiling down on our baby. Our baby. Rosslyn would get well and we would take him with us. He would run around Emmett and my house showing me bugs he would catch and he would ask to keep frogs and snakes he would find in the forest for pets and we would laugh. He would always of course be the smartest in his class. He would be perfect. He would grow up and get married to a wonderful girl and Emmett and I would have grandchildren? We were frozen at eighteen and twenty for the rest of or lives but surely we could have a few humans know our secret right? I decided not to think about that right now. Just to know that this angel in front of me was my angel. My angel.


	5. Here Comes Sunshine

I smiled over my baby until dawn when Carlisle had to come back and practically drag Emmett and me from the room. The few hours we spent away from Rosslyn already seemed much too long. When we received the phone call from Carlisle that we were allowed to come back, Emmett and I sped there as fast as we could. Emmett and I quickly found our way through the hospital and stood in front of Rosslyn's door. I took a deep breath as I heard the most angelic, sweet, musical, childish giggle on the other side of the door. Emmett turned the door handle and I took his hand in mine as we crossed the threshold and caught Rosslyn's ocean blue wide round eyes. He smiled his broad grin and laughed sweetly. I loved that sound. He still looked extremely sick, but there was a light in his face that showed that he was fighting for his life. He was propped up on a pillow. His body looking even frailer than last night in the moonlight. I smiled back at him and walked closer Emmett following close behind.

"This is Rosalie and Emmett?" Rosslyn asked. I gasped in awe at the sound of his musical baby's voice. I loved the way he had pronounced our names. He had an unusual amount of mature pronunciation for a child this young but his voice was still so youthful and sweet. Rosslyn looked up to Carlisle and then smiled back to me. My arms twitched fighting the urge to just wrap him in my arms and hold him forever. Carlisle nodded. I walked closer to Rosslyn and he held out his hand to me and beckoned for me to come sit beside him. He scooted himself over. His arms looked like they would break under the small amount of pressure and energy he had used. He looked so fragile. I wanted to protect him.

"You're really pretty Rosalie. I like you already." Rosslyn giggled smiling widely and winking, his eyes sparkling. _Oh, that was my Emmett made over…_ I heard Emmett chuckle behind me and Rosslyn looked up to him. "Carlisle told me about you already. I can tell we're going to get along just fine." He laughed and lifted his hand to Emmett. I looked to Emmett my eyes begging him to be careful with Rosslyn. Emmett did have a little trouble suppressing his strength. He broke something of Esme's at least once every two weeks. Emmett took Rosslyn's hand extra extra gently and chuckled as Rosslyn shook his hand. Rosslyn's hand looked so much more fragile and small compared to Emmett's although Rosslyn's skin was almost as pale as Emmett's. Rosslyn took his hand back and placed it in his lap.

"As soon as I get this IV off, you and me arm wrestling." Rosslyn smiled. "You don't even have to let me win just because I'm little okay?" Rosslyn acted so much different than the typical four year old. He was so much more mature. It was hilarious. The words he spoke didn't match his delicate baby's voice. Carlisle told us he had to get to work but he would check on us later. Rosslyn talked with us for hours before a nurse walked in to check his progress.

"Now sweetheart try not and get too excited okay? You don't want to get too tired. Take it easy." She said refilling the medicine in his IV and checking his pulse and looking at some of the machines he was attached to. She seemed pleased with all the results and left us once more with a warm motherly smile.

"That woman annoys the heck out of me." Rosslyn admitted when she had closed the door. Emmett burst out laughing. I widened my eyes and smiled. That was another moment of Emmett coming through Rosslyn again. "She's always acting like I'm three years old and I'm not. I'm four." He said holding up four tiny, thin fingers. "I don't want to play with easy peasy puzzles and stuffed animals anymore" He rolled his eyes and I laughed.

"Now Rosslyn she's just trying to be nice." I giggled. I loved the sound of how motherly my voice sounded.

"Sure… But even you'd get annoyed at playing with Todd the Teddy Bear. I promise I have nightmares about that thing." Rosslyn laughed his musical laugh. Emmett laughed with him. Those were the two most wonderful sounds I'd ever heard in all of my existence. I joined them. I truly felt happiness leaping through every cell in my body.

"Rosslyn, tell us more about you sweetheart." I smiled brushing a curl from his face. He grinned and took a deep breath starting.

"Well… I really like the sun but they never let me out they just open the curtains. That's what I miss most. I don't really remember my parents though so I don't miss them that much. I want to be a doctor when I grow up. That would be fun. One time I was allowed to get out of bed and look around here and visit the other kids for my friend Brady, he was in the room next door but he got to leave last week, his birthday party last month. It was so cool! I was allowed to eat ice cream. Oh I love ice cream. Chocolate is the best." He was smiling with the memory.

"Let's go get ice cream then." Emmett said smiling. I glanced at him worried that they wouldn't let Rosslyn leave. We called the nurse and she pursed her lips into a line when we asked if we could take Rosslyn downstairs for ice cream.

"You'll have to be so careful. I mean it. And bring him up as soon as possible. We don't want him to get too exhausted." She said as she brought in a wheel chair for Rosslyn. Her muscles tensed as Emmett lifted Rosslyn ever so carefully, like he was a soap bubble, into the chair. Rosslyn cheered. He was so happy we were getting him out of his room. He thanked us millions of times. He never stopped smiling. When we made it downstairs to the cafeteria, Rosslyn ate the ice cream ever so slowly, like he was savoring every bite. He clutched his stomach and wrinkled his nose when he had finished licking the bowl. I was afraid he'd felt sick so I stopped breathing.

"Awww you guys wanted some?" He said blushing that he had eaten it all by himself. Emmett and I exchanged a glance and chuckled.

"No don't worry about us Rosslyn. We don't eat ice cream." Emmett laughed.

"You don't eat ice cream?! What are you vegetablerians?" Rosslyn asked his ocean blue eyes wide in shock.

"Yes I guess you could say that we are vegetarians." Emmett chuckled and winked at me. "Now we probably have to get you back to your room now unless you want to make a run for it." Rosslyn chuckled and jolted his eyes toward the door.

"Serious?" He asked and put his hands on the wheels of his wheel chair like he was about to take off.

"Soon enough." Emmett said and grabbed onto the handles of Rosslyn's chair. Rosslyn reached his arms up towards me though a gesture I had seen numerous children do in movies, some in real life to their mothers or fathers. It meant he wanted me to hold him. I took a deep breath. I had always dreamed of holding my own baby. I gently lifted my baby into my arms being ultra careful. He wrapped his tiny arms around my neck and laid his head on my shoulder. He was exhausted already. It felt so right to have him in my arms. He fit there perfectly. I sighed slightly. His scent was human. It was delicious, but it held no real appeal to me. I loved Rosslyn too dearly to ever think about hurting him. Soon Rosslyn was asleep his breath soft and even on my neck. I continued holding him, stroking his sweet dark curls and kissing his cheek softly even when we had made it back to his room. Emmett smiled his arm around me.

"He's ours Rose…" He whispered caressing Rosslyn's cheek with his fingertips. I loved the way those words sounded rolling off of Emmett's tongue. Emmett and I sang softly a lullaby to our baby until Rosslyn's eyes fluttered open again.


	6. My Everything

"Hey sunshine. Glad you're awake." I said tapping the end of his tiny nose. He wrinkled his nose and giggled. He coughed weakly and lifted his head off of my shoulder looking into my eyes with questions in his eyes.

"Rosalie, I don't remember what my mommy looked like or how a mommy is supposed to be but you're what a mommy should be to me. I want you to be my mommy now okay? You'll do that?" He asked placing his tiny hand on my cheek. I took three quick breaths and smiled widely. I wanted this more than the entire world.

"Of course I will sweetheart." I whispered grinning and kissing him delicately on his cheek. He looked up to Emmett and asked him if he was married to me yet.

"Heck yes I am." Emmett laughed tightening his arm around my waist. Rosslyn smiled so I had to as well. He reached down for my left hand and I placed it gently in his as he examined my wedding ring. He whistled and grinned.

"Wow… You sure know how to get it done. That's such a pretty ring." Rosslyn smiled and patted my hand and then nodded up to Emmett in approval.

"Thanks alot." Emmett grinned. Rosslyn sighed.

"Then I guess you'll just have to be my father. I don't remember him at all. But I've seen a pretty good amount of movies. You seem to fill the job." He chuckled. Emmett beamed.

"Now what do you want to do now?" I asked Rosslyn as I stroked a dark curl from his face.

"Hmmm… I think I'll have to say. I want to hear about you now." Rosslyn said looking to Emmett and me.

"Okay. Whatcha' want to know?" Emmett smiled.

"Tell me about your parents." Rosslyn said.

"Well you know Dr. Cullen?" Emmett started. "That's my adopted father. I don't remember my parents at all and neither does Rosalie so Carlisle. I mean Dr. Cullen and his wife are our only family." That was almost the truth.

"Whoa! Dr. Cullen is your dad? That is so cool!" Rosslyn smiled then coughed weakly. He looked so fragile and frail.

"Yes, he's pretty cool until he tells me and Rosalie's brother Jasper to stop wrestling in the house. Not cool." Emmett rolled his eyes. He was still mad about the wrestling match he'd lost to Jasper yesterday. I giggled.

"He's just trying to protect you." Rosslyn nodded. He was sounding more like the adult and Emmett the child. I laughed at that. We continued answering all of Rosslyn's endless questions until sunset started to come. I realized I had been holding onto Rosslyn the entire day. I was suddenly thankful to be a vampire. A normal human's arms would have gotten tired after all those hours even if Rosslyn only weighed all of twenty pounds. I was glad to be a vampire because that meant that I could hold him forever. Rosslyn yawned tiredly and coughed again. He looked better than he had even this morning but he was still so frail looking I was afraid to touch him in fear he would shatter to pieces. I laid him gently down on the bed and adjusted him so he would be comfortable. The nurse came in and prepared him for the night attaching more wires and tubes and placing an oxygen mask over his mouth.

"Goodnight Mommy. Goodnight Daddy." He mumbled smiling drowsily. My heart jumped at those words. The hole that had been in my heart for all this time had finally been filled by this tiny angel. I was aching to hear those words for so long. I felt Emmett take a deep breath around me and wrap his arm around me tighter. I began singing Rosslyn a lullaby softly stroking his dark curls. He smiled and drifted off to sleep. I loved that baby more than my entire life. My Emmett and my angel were my everything now.


	7. Slip Away

After six months of Rosslyn's health becoming better and better, Emmett and I were allowed to take him home. Rosslyn loved everything about it. At first his condition worsened then as he grew stronger he was soon running around our house bringing me frogs to try and scare me while I was attempting to cook for him. I didn't exactly cook the best human meals but he never complained. Alice loved him. But we wouldn't let Jasper around him. Edward liked him enough, but Edward was always away in his room. Esme adored Rosslyn of course and so did Carlisle. Our life was perfect. A second never went by that Emmett, Rosslyn, and I weren't smiling. Emmett and I let Rosslyn do everything. We took him everywhere he wanted to go. Let him experience everything he could because every second with him was a miracle we were living on borrowed time.

Years passed. Years that were miracles of giving Rosslyn a longer time with us… Years that he wasn't supposed to live through. We thought that the sickness was gone for good because Rosslyn was getting so much stronger, but one day, June 15, 1985. I remember that day clearly.

"Go long Rosslyn!" Emmett chuckled tossing the football only about ten yards to Rosslyn who was running and laughing a smile across his face in our front lawn. Emmett could have thrown it at least the length of three football fields with his vampire strength, but he was playing human. Rosslyn caught it and ran back to Emmett, giggling the entire way. He loved playing football. When he made it to Emmett he tried to get past him and run it into the "in zone" which consisted of a hose stretched out in a straight line between two boulders. Emmett let him by. Rosslyn smiled and cheered when he made the touchdown.

"Annnd Rosslyn Cullen with a thousand yard touchdown." Rosslyn imitated an announcer as he laughed and danced a touchdown dance. He took a bow turning to me. I was standing on the sideline watching unable to suppress the smile across my face. I clapped for him as he completed his touchdown dance laughing musically. I loved that sound. Rosslyn took a deep inhale his eyes wild and he froze. His knees shook and he fell to the ground supporting himself on his hands and knees. He cried out for me and I screamed running to his side not bothering to stay at a human pace. His arms gave out and he lay flat on the ground writhing in the grass. Emmett and I ran to him and knelt down by his writhing body, cries of terror escaping through our lips. Emmett picked Rosslyn up and cradled him in his arms. I screamed as Rosslyn cried. His pain tore at my heart. It ripped through my soul. Emmett and I didn't bother at staying at a human pace we ran him back to Carlisle at the hospital.

"Carlisle! Carlisle! Help him! He can't die! It's Rosslyn! Help him Carlisle! Help my angel! His life means too much to me…" I sobbed tearless sobs ripping even more holes in my heart. This sounded familiar… Those were the words I had screamed when running with my Emmett in my arms… Would I even consider _this_ future for Rosslyn? Emmett was trembling his eyes full of terror as Rosslyn lay quivering in his arms struggling for air.

"I love you Mommy. I love you Daddy." Rosslyn whispered as they attached an oxygen mask over his mouth running him into a hospital room attaching wires and tubes to him as quickly as they could. I held one of his hands and Emmett held his other as he smiled up at us fighting to keep his eyes open. "Don't look scared. I'm fine I promise. You remember that touchdown I made Dad? That was really cool wasn't it? I told you I would beat you." He smiled and chuckled weakly.

"Yes that was awesome. You could go pro Rosslyn." Emmett smiled. Rosslyn laughed and tried to comfort us by saying he would be out of here in no time and we could go eat chocolate ice cream. Even then he was trying to comfort _us_.

Rosslyn did beg me to hold him and so I lifted him from the bed and held him in my arms rocking him back and forth singing his favorite lullaby to him softly. He had memorized the song so he sang back with Emmett and I breathlessly but still smiling. Emmett for the first time since the pain of his transformation into a vampire looked vulnerable and weak. Scared and pained. He stroked Rosslyn's cheek with his fingertips keeping one arm around my trembling shoulders. Even given the situation I couldn't bring myself to stop smiling. Rosslyn had filled the emptiness in my heart. He had made me happy. I loved him so much. I didn't realize Esme was in the room until she spoke.

"Carlisle can you?" Esme whispered a hand on my shoulder.

"Rosalie, Emmett, is that what you want?" Carlisle began stroking Rosslyn's curls. Rosslyn's eyes were closing, but he being the fighter he is, fought to keep them open. I looked down at Rosslyn. He smiled up at me and my decision was made. He wouldn't be a vampire.

"No." I whispered kissing Rosslyn's cheek. "Emmett?" I asked looking up to him.

"No." He murmured and wound his arm around me looking peacefully over Rosslyn. Carlisle nodded and placed his hand on Emmett's shoulder. I couldn't bring myself to be selfish enough to get Carlisle to change Rosslyn for me. I wouldn't curse Rosslyn to this existence too. I was selfish enough to ask for Emmett…

Rosslyn died in our arms an hour later and even in death he looked peaceful and happy, his tiny mouth still slightly turned up at the corners in a smile. I kissed Rosslyn's cheeks as well did Emmett. We didn't say a word. When the doctors finally called security to pry Rosslyn's body from mine and Emmett's arms I felt the sadness creep in. I would never hear his musical laugh. See his darling smile. Hear his delicate voice. But he would always stay frozen in my heart.


	8. Guardian Angel

I pulled myself from my memories clutching my knees to my chest in a tight ball. The sobs shook my body but after a moment I took a deep breath and Emmett walked in. He couldn't stand to hear my cries anymore. He wrapped me into his arms cradling me to his chest. He knew what I was crying about. He knew I wanted Rosslyn. It was the only thing that could make me cry like this. I never thought of Rosslyn when Edward was around. Neither did Emmett. We kept Rosslyn to ourselves. We didn't want Bella to know. We didn't want to bring it back up. We didn't want to forget him, but we sure didn't want to give Edward a reason to talk about him…

I know I did treat Bella harshly. But it was only my cold exterior that I had rebuilt even stronger after Rosslyn that refused to let me open up to her. It wasn't anything against Bella, I was just protecting my icy heart. I was hard and cold, because without that shell, I was nothing but a weak, vulnerable little girl. I had this hardness and rigid exterior to the world around me because I didn't want to show my hurting. I didn't want to show weakness. I told Emmett about Bella and Edward. He didn't seem surprised. He just nodded and kept trailing his fingers across my skin. He wound his arms around my tiny waist and pulled me closer.

I would help Bella with her own baby. I would make it up to her for all the time I've spent being cold and harsh to her. I smiled back to Emmett. He grinned to me and stroked my cheek softly. I let my mind wander through Rosslyn's laughs. Rosslyn's smiles. Rosslyn's voice. Rosslyn's every moment. I smiled. I'd never really understood the mysterious bond of mother and child. But, it was so strong. Stronger than any bond in the universe. This bond required your life for another's. I'd understood that this was true, but I never really understood why. Why would someone give their life for someone else? I didn't understand any of that, until I met Rosslyn. Bella would feel the same. The bond between herself and the beautiful baby that was growing inside of her the new bond, it could never break. Bella would love every moment of her baby's life. Bella would be a wonderful mother. She would savor every second. Every laugh. Every smile. Everything. I would smile and watch as she enjoyed the feeling of being a mother. Every bursting of your heart every time you saw your baby, your angel, smile up at you. Every thudding of your growing heart when you heard them say I love you.

"Emmett, you have to help me..." I begged. I needed him to help, I needed him to side with me, Edward would rip me to shreds, but he wouldn't even be able to touch Emmett. Even with Edward's mind reading ability, Emmett could rip Edward to shreds with his eyes closed.

"Of course?" He said sounding more like a question. Emmett was just so clueless sometimes.

"Bella's having a baby." I paused letting that sink in his head for a moment. I was surprised. He didn't look shocked.

"Sweet. A miniature blushing red faced, accident prone, danger magnet, little Edward." He grinned. Just leave it to Emmett to make a joke out of this. I smacked him on the head. "Rooooooooossse." He whined. "Well what do you want me to say?" He asked.

"Don't say anything!" I snapped. I immediately felt guilty. I always felt guilty whenever I snapped at Emmett. It was right up there on my list of don'ts by boiling Prada shoes. You just don't do it. I felt horrible looking at him after I snapped at him. Snapping at Emmett was like snapping at a child that didn't know any better. It feels like an abuse of power. Scolding Emmett is the worst feeling in the world. I don't know how Esme and Carlisle do it... They always scold Emmett for something; whether it be wrestling in the house, breaking something, so on a so forth. I tried to keep my eyes down, but it didn't work. It was like a magnet that pulled my eyes to him. He was just looking at me expressionless. As soon as I met his big amber eyes, I immediately threw my arms around his waist. "Em. I'm so sorry darling." I whispered.

"Rose, sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I knew you wouldn't want me to let someone else have what you want so terribly. And then on top of that, me be happy for them... I should have kept my mouth shut. I know how much you want a baby Rosalie. I know how much you loved Rosslyn. I hate not being able to give you everything in the entire world. If you wanted me to bring the moon down from the sky, I would do it for you Rose. You know that right?" He tilted my chin up with his fingertips. I nodded. I knew that. I've always known that. He wouldn do anything for me.

"Emmett, I need you to help me keep Edward away from Bella." I said cutting to the point. His eyes widened and he laughed hysterically.

"You know keeping Edward away from Bella is like trying to keep the moon from orbiting the Earth. It's like trying to take rain away from a flower. It's like trying to keep the sun from shining. It's like... trying to keep me away from you. It's impossible." He said and stroked my cheek. Emmett does have a very poetic mind, he just didn't use it all the time like Edward does. Edward recites philosphies for life all day every day. I swore he bled poetry when he was a human. I smiled and leaned into his touch.

"That one was good Emmett. Write it down." I smiled.

"Thanks." He winked.

"But No Emmett, I don't mean keep them apart like that, I mean you have to keep Edward away from the baby." I said

"What? Why?" He asked confused.

"Because,.... you remember those legends?" I asked my voice getting quieter. I hoped he didn't notice, but it was Emmett we were talking about here... He noticed everything, when he was standing still long enough to pay attention that is.

"Yes, not detailed, but Yeah." He answered. His eyes widened in realization. He tensed. "Oh... that's why. Edward doesn't want Bella to... die..." He gulped loudly.

"Yes, they've gotten Carlisle on their side too. I know Carlisle, and I know, that he would knock her out with drugs and kill the baby right now if Edward begged him to for Bella's life." I explained. "That's where you and I come in, You keep Edward away from ripping me to shreds when he finds out I am going to help Bella to have the baby no matter what. Okay?" I asked. As if I needed to ask. Of course he would help me.

"Can do. Promise." He vowed. "Is Bella really going to die Rosalie?" He asked whispering now.

"I don't know..." I admitted.

"You would do the same thing if it were you?" He asked as if he already knew the answer. He knew me better than I knew myself. I didn't know the answer. I was too selfish for my own life. I would have screamed a no before Rosslyn, but now... I wasn't sure. Would I give my life for a baby half Emmett half me growing inside of me? Would I die?

"I... I.... Yeah." I whispered. "Yes I would." I paused. He didn't say anything. He just nodded his eyes far away.

"Emmett," I started.

"Mmmmhhmmmm?" He mumbled wrapping his arms around my waist tighter.

"You would do the same thing as Edward? You'd kill it to save me even if it wasn't what I wanted?" I asked. I didn't know the answer to this question...

"I.... I... Rose," He was conflicted. "I don't know. I want to give you everything you ever want, but, I couldn't live one day without you so... I don't know. " He admitted. "Poor Edward..." Emmett smiled half heartedly. Again leave it to Emmett to joke about the choice of life or death. We sat there in each others arms silence for maybe and hour, maybe more...

"I love you Emmett." I whispered and laced my arms around him. "You know, you were right. You do have a thing about angels." I smiled. He smiled back knowing exactly who I was referring to. He seemed glad to talk about him because we never did any more… "Edward and Bella's baby is going to have the best guardian angel."

"Yes it will. Rosslyn." He grinned and kissed me quickly. I looked out the window and begged God to let Bella's baby whoever it may be, whatever it will be, to have Rosslyn as its guardian angel…


End file.
